


Acceptance

by charybdean



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charybdean/pseuds/charybdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the space beyond death, Kiritsugu learns how to atone when faced with a corrupted Irisviel. Heed the warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

_Once, a long time ago, she was full of love._

_It was love that made her linger in the spaces between worlds after she gave herself up to death. She wanted, then, to see happiness come to those she loved, those for whom she had sacrificed herself._

_The problem was that it never did._

_Watching from beyond death, Irisviel saw her beautiful daughter suffer alone. She saw her gentle husband take onto himself a burden he couldn't ever correct. And for some reason, though she couldn't say what it was, she was no longer intact and whole enough to tolerate that. Something broke her, back in the world she left behind._

_In time, in the bright white place where her soul lingers, Irisviel feels the love and contentment that once filled her drain away from the cracks in her shattered self. In its place, the darkness she once tried to reject creeps into her fragile body. After all, her very self was made to_ contain _things. It's natural that as some things slip away, others will take their place._

_Still, she tries to remember why she once resisted the darkness. Though All the World's Evils snake through her immaterial body, she recalls what she once was full of instead, and she hungers for it again._

_Between death and dissolution, Irisviel waits for a chance to fill herself with love once more. She is no longer sure how she'll do that, but perhaps the darkness inside her can give her some clue when the time comes._

* * *

He knows when he closes his eyes this time that it's finally over.

Emiya Kiritsugu has been hanging onto life by tainted threads for far too long. At last, when he smiles and closes his eyes, he lets go. He leaves everything he struggled with in his life to a world in which he no longer has a place. For once, he's at peace.

But it occurs to him for an instant, in that fleeting moment of darkness, that perhaps there are some things he can't let go of. His dream of heroism, forever unattainable by a world-weary adult like him, is easily enough relinquished. But what of the dream of love he once dared to live out?

Of course, he killed that a long time ago, so he doesn't have a choice, but still, perhaps it makes his heart hesitate for a beat before it truly stops. Perhaps that's why, when in the dark of death he sees a familiar white hand reaching for him, he finds himself taking it instead of letting his soul be swept away.

After closing his eyes for the last time, Kiritsugu opens them again.

His vision is oddly clear and his body is strangely light, where before they were both darkened and weighted by the encroaching effects of the curse. He's finally free of that, even if he hardly deserves to be, and he sighs in relief.

And yet there's something even more important than that. He's lying down, now, with his head in the white satin skirts of a warm lap. She has one hand on his shoulder and with the other she's stroking his hair. He doesn't deserve to be here, but still he's back where he belongs in her loving arms.

"Irisviel," he says, and he looks up at her. There is something slightly off about her eyes. He cannot bring himself to care.

"My love," she says, "I waited so long for you."

"There wasn't any need," he protests gently. "You could have gone on."

"I thought so at first," she says. "I thought I was only lingering to keep seeing you. But that wasn't true at all, Kiritsugu. I stayed because you were hurt, and you'd need me someday to soothe you and fix the hurt."

He laughs softly. "As you've always done."

"But," she says, "is it all right if I still call you my love?"

It's such a strange question for her to ask. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because," she says, "I'm broken now. All the love spilled out of me."

What's in her eyes isn't quite sadness. It's a little darker and more impure than that. He remembers, too late, that the last time he saw her, she wasn't really Irisviel at all.

_I'm broken now—_

He also remembers that he broke her.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I'm very sorry." She's smiling a little, an expression that would have been entirely gentle once, but now has an edge of cruel desperation to it.

"No," he says. "I'm the one to blame for that." He knows he gave the order, after all. He's the one to blame for shattering the Grail, in the end.

"How...?"

"It doesn't matter," Kiritsugu says. He sits up. He doesn't look like the cold man who ordered the Grail destroyed anymore, with his weary eyes and his casual homey clothes. But he'll still shoulder the responsibility. "Irisviel, before I go--before we both go. It should be all right. I will fix you."

"Kiritsugu—" She touches his cheek. Even in her cracked and corrupted state, her fingers are warm and he cherishes the gesture.

"I grew up too late when I was alive," he says. "If I'd become a man worthy of you sooner, you would never have needed to be broken."

"That's not true," she says. "That you were willing to break me for the sake of your dream...I loved that about you. I don't remember how it felt to love you so much, but I know I did. I know I was willing to break for you."

His hands tremble, but still he takes hold of her face. "This is my last chance to make things right for you, Irisviel," he says. "I threw away all my other ones. This time, if that's what it takes, I'll break for you."

"Break for me?" She looks at him in surprise, but something glimmers in her eyes like understanding.

"How can I fill you up with love again?" he asks.

She is silent for a while. He sits there with her, her chin warm and soft in his rough hands.

At last, she says, "I've forgotten what it feels like to love and be loved, but you were always the most loving human being I ever knew. If I make you a part of me, I'm sure I'll remember what I need to remember."

He echoes her words in an attempt to understand them. "Make me... a part of you?" His hands slide down to her shoulders.

"I've been here for years, my love," she says, "and I feel so empty now. All that's left in me is a hunger for what I've lost."

"Then, Iri," he says, "how can I sate that hunger?"

"It's so simple," she says. "I'm going to consume you...I'm twisted and cracked now, so I can do that."

He understand what she's saying even if she hasn't quite clarified it yet. "You'll eat me?"

"Yes," she says. "I'll devour you piece by piece, and all the love we have between us will keep you alive and aware of it until the very end. Would that be good, Kiritsugu?"

He barely has to think about it. "Of course," he says. It makes perfect sense to him. In life, his dream ate her up and left her in pieces. In death, she'll tear him to pieces and eat him up instead.

"Are you sure?" she says, concern warring with growing desire in her voice, in her bright and tainted eyes. "I want to eat you so badly, but I don't want you to suffer any longer."

"I won't suffer when I'm inside you," he says. "I'll be at peace, finally."

"Then—" She smiles radiantly. He glimpses some fractured darkness inside it, but he doesn't care. "I'll fill myself up with you, my love, and remember how dearly I adored you."

Kiritsugu finds himself relaxing at last. He leans forward. "Iri..." He kisses her in his relief, and her lips fumble against his.

"Oh," she says when he finally pulls away. "Your lips on mine, I remember now...and I want my mouth on more of you, too."

She reaches out for him to start pulling away his clothes, undoing the sash of his kimono and pushing the fabric away from his body. He obligingly assists her, until he's sitting naked before her as she smiles at him.

"You're a handsome man, Emiya Kiritsugu," she says, the slightest giggle in her voice. She reaches out to brush her right hand down his chest, stroking the contours of his body as if reminding herself of them. Her hand falls to his belly, to his hips; she cups his cock in her fingers and strokes it tenderly, remembering.

Even as she holds his shaft between the fingers of one hand, she strokes the other hand down his right leg, rubbing her thumb hard against his skin to feel the muscles beneath it. She finally reaches his ankle and lifts his leg. She leans forward and nuzzles against it, kissing the firmness of his calf.

The fingers of her right hand caress the underside of his shaft, and he shivers a little.

Her mouth opens against his lower leg, and he shudders a little.

She draws her tongue up it. "I promise to savor every bite of you, my love."

And she bites down. Her teeth, suddenly impossibly strong and sharp, tear into his flesh. He feels strands of muscle fiber separate from each other as her teeth pull them apart.

He groans, then, as she pulls away from his leg with a mouthful of his meat. Blood pours down the leg from where she lifts it; it trickles from her lips and down her chin. Slowly, she chews, watching him with bright eyes.

The thumb of her right hand rubs lightly against the head of his cock, and he shivers again. "Iri," he says, "why--it can't, it can't be possible for me to get hard like this—" There's too much blood.

She swallows her first chunk of his flesh. "Of course it is," she says. "I want to make love to you before I've devoured all of you. The place we're in is made of love, so an act like that will be possible, don't you agree?" Before he can respond to that revelation, she leans down again to take hold of the edge of his new wound with her teeth. She tears more flesh away from his leg, chewing fiercely. "Oh, you're so delicious..."

The lower half of her face is covered in blood now; it's dripping down her throat and chest to stain her dress. She keeps eating, gnawing the skin away from his shin now.

He shudders once more at the sight of white bone emerging from his own leg. Still, she's right--he can also feel himself becoming erect as she gently caresses his cock. He breathes shallowly, dizzy from sensation.

She strips more flesh off his leg. His right calf is virtually gone now; she's chewed and swallowed it all up. Between his ankle and his knee, little is left of his lower leg save for plain white bone.

Irisviel sighs in something like relief. "It's true," she says. "The more I devour you, the more I love you. I almost can't bear it, but I certainly can't stop!" She moves her hand away from his cock at last to grasp him at the knee, and with a sharp tug, she separates the fibula and the tibia from his kneecap. The remains of his lower right leg dangle from her bloodied hand now.

He watches her, moaning a little, as she lifts the bones so she can sink her teeth into his heel. "I wish I could feel it, Iri," he confesses. "I wish I could feel it when you chew off all my flesh."

She blinks as she starts to bite off his toes. "Mmph..." She swallows them, bones and all, before replying. "Then, I'll eat your other foot while it's still on you, my love." She finishes eating nearly all the flesh off his severed leg; only a few scraps of tendon and cartilage hold it together now. She yanks those apart as well and chews off all the remaining sinew.

He sighs at the sight of his own bones picked clean like that. But that isn't the end; she seizes the bones again in both hands and snaps them open, then eagerly sucks at the jagged openings, drawing all his marrow into her mouth. Finally, she lets the shattered and empty bones fall to the floor through her fingers.

"That's right," he says. "It's good to see you break me into shards."

She giggles a bit. "You're enjoying this! I'm so glad. I'm so glad—ah—" She glances down at herself with a small frown. The top of her dress is soaked in blood and clinging to her body now. She reaches down and pulls the whole dress off of her.

He gasps at the sight of her naked before him, blood trickling down from her face to run between her full breasts and down her belly. "You're so beautiful. You've always been so beautiful."

She smiles brightly at him in gratitude. "I remember--I was always happy when you told me that." And then she picks up his left foot and brings it to her mouth. He feels her teeth settle around his heel, and then he feels her rip the tender flesh away from his body. Bone protrudes from his foot as she chews and swallows, and then she's working at his toes. He feels each of them snap off between her teeth. She doesn't stop when his foot is a mangled mess; she keeps eating, consuming all the flesh off its bones until only a skeletal part emerges from the bottom of his leg. He feels her teeth scrape against the bones as she gnaws them. She eagerly gulps down the meat, then sets to snapping the bones while they're still connected to his body. He feels them break, and he feels her suck at them, the marrow disappearing between her lips.

He can't help but groan in joy and agony as she moves onto his calf again. It should be far too much meat for her to keep eating, but still she does, and within a few minutes she's stripped the lower part of his left leg down to its bones as well. She cracks those bones open too and gulps down all the marrow.

Kiritsugu couldn't get up if he wanted to now; his legs end in bloody stumps below his knees. But it isn't enough; he hasn't paid back to her nearly enough. "Keep eating," he urges.

"Of course," she says. She kneels before him with blood running down her face, clinging to her breasts and belly, covering her lower arms. She picks up his thighs, one in each hand, and turns to bite down into the muscled flesh of one. "Mmm—!"

Excited, she eats quickly, switching irregularly between legs as she tears off great strips of meat. Soon enough, she tears into the femoral artery, and blood gushes up intensely, spraying out all around her, soaking her entire face and upper chest. "Ah!"

He groans again. "It's all right. You're still beautiful, covered in my blood."

She swallows a chunk of his chewed-up thigh. "The more I eat," she says, "the more that means to me. So I need to keep eating!" She hesitates. "Ah, but I want to give you pleasure too, my love." Before he can object, she leans in and kisses the head of his cock.

He trembles with the feeling of it, even as blood gushes from his chewed-up thighs. "Iri..."

She giggles. "I can do both, you know! I can give you pleasure and I can give you pain—" She turns to tear another bite out of his right upper leg, ripping the flesh eagerly away from the bone. She gulps it down with a satisfied noise, then turns to lick at his cock again, drawing her tongue up its shaft and then leaning down to suck at the head.

"I know, I know," he says, groaning as she takes his cock deeper into her blood-stained mouth. "It's always been like that. You've always given me both joy and suffering. This is fine."

She makes a muffled noise of gratitude as she sucks at him, her lips and her tongue working at his shaft. He's totally hard now despite the blood pouring from what's left of his legs. At last, she lets go of his cock and turns her attention back to his thighs. She bites into them with relish even as blood sprays up around her.

"You taste so good," she says. "So rich, so full of love for me...!" She chews frantically, licking up as much of the blood as she can even as it gushes onto the ground around them. It seems impossible that she can consume this much, but in no time at all, she's stripped his upper legs down to the bone.

He groans. "Are you--are you going to eat the rest? My whole body."

She gasps heavily, unable to speak for a long moment as she savors his flesh. She kneels in the spreading pool of blood above him, as determined as she's always been, and he barely cares about the corruption gleaming in her eyes. "Of course, my love. It would be a waste to leave any of you to rot. Good meat is for eating, isn't it? And you're truly the best."

Before he can even react to that, she grabs his exposed femurs firmly. She leans forward again to draw his cock into her mouth, and she sucks. Even as he feels her mouth and her tongue move against the shaft of his cock, she pulls at the bones of his legs, and in one moment, while his cock lingers in her mouth, they separate from his body, leaving him entirely without legs.

He moans again and tries to move beneath her, but it's difficult with no legs at all. She laughs happily and sucks at his cock for a moment longer, then lets go and pulls back to finish eating the scraps of meat remaining on his severed legs. "Ah, this is so good, it's so good!"

He sighs contentedly as blood gushes from his lower body. "You're happy like this? Then I'm glad."

"Mm-hmm," she agrees as she snaps open the bones. She drinks the marrow from them eagerly, then tosses the shards aside. "Ah...I only have your torso and your arms left now!" She frowns a little. "You're going so quickly. I want to savor you...maybe I can if I make love to you now—"

He gasps. "Iri...?" Reflexively, he tries to drag himself away with his arms, but she reaches a hand out to settle on his belly and pin him firmly to the ground.

"Don't worry, my love," she says. "I'll make it so good for you as I eat the rest of you." She lifts herself above him on her knees. He sees, immediately, that the amount of meat she's eaten has taken its toll on her--her belly is bulging with all the flesh she's consumed off him. It swells heavily outwards from the meat of his legs. "I should be full by now, shouldn't I? But I want to eat more. I want to consume all of you...!"

She reaches down with her delicate, blood-covered fingers to stroke his cock. He groans again and squirms against her, his half-eaten body jerking as she touches him. There's nothing he can do, though, to prevent her from slowly lowering herself onto him. He feels the wet slit of her cunt envelop the head of his cock and trembles once more. He can see it, starting to enter her; he can see it as she slides down onto him and rocks against him, her cunt pulling him inside of her where it's hot and slick.

He twitches and moans. She continues to lower herself, her cunt eating up his cock as her mouth has eaten up the rest of his body, rocking lightly against him so he slides in and out of her.

Finally, she settles herself against him, his entire cock swallowed up inside her cunt. He looks down at his dismembered body. It feels as if all of it could slide into her this way, without his legs to block its passage. He could disappear inside her warm wet cunt, completely eaten up by her.

But he doesn't; that isn't how she wants to devour him. Instead, she squeezes her knees against his maimed body and simply rocks forward again, pinning his legless pelvis firmly to the ground. "Ah! It's so good to have you inside me again!"

He laughs weakly. "In more ways than one..." He glances at the swell of her belly again; so much of his flesh is inside there already, and the rest will join it soon.

"That's true," she says, grinding her cunt down hard on him. His erect cock is the lowest extremity of his body now, and it's swallowed up inside of her just like what used to be lower. "But you always filled me up inside, I remember that now, even before I had this hunger to eat you up."

She's hot and wet around him; that matters more than the great pool of blood spreading around them both. He doesn't question how there can be so much blood, how it can pour from him without end. She told him this was a place of love; perhaps love gives him the power to bleed for her endlessly, as love once gave her the power to bleed her last for him. "What will you eat next?" he asks.

"Mmm..." She looks down at him with those brilliant and corrupted eyes, and she slowly draws her bloody fingers over his chest and stomach. "Oh, I want it all. I want your arms and your guts and your heart..." She shivers with delight and thrusts upon his cock as she speaks. "I want to leave nothing inside of you, and to pick your bones clean."

"Take it," he urges her. "But you need to start somewhere."

She lifts a finger to her lips. "Then...I'll leave your arms for now, so you can touch me and hold me while I eat the rest of you. Okay, Kiritsugu!" And with no more warning than that, she presses the heels of her palms to his ribcage. With the next thrust of her cunt on his cock, she also drives her hands down against his bones, brutally hard.

He gasps brokenly as he feels his ribs fracture and snap inside his chest. "Iri—!"

"Shhh, it's okay," she says. "I'll have you open in no time at all!" She pushes down again; he feels bones starting to drive into his lungs, ripping the organs. Then, finally, as she shoves one more time, the jagged ends of several ribs tear open his skin and emerge, gleaming white, from his chest.

He struggles, reflexively, to breathe, suddenly dizzy. Still his cock is hard inside her wet cunt, even as he watches the shattered ribs protruding from his body rise and fall with his labored breaths.

She reaches out and takes hold of the white bone ends, then firmly yanks them out of his chest, one by one. He feels them tear free and sees the blood gush up from beneath them. She sucks the marrow from inside them and casts them aside. Finally, all that's left is a gaping rent in each side of his chest, bits of fractured bone showing through them, blood pouring out of them and over his sides.

"Oh, my love," she says with a heartfelt sigh. "I can see the inside of you like this...! You're handsome in every place."

She reaches out one hand and pushes it into the hole in the right side of his chest. He feels her fingers begin to rummage around inside his chest cavity; she pulls away more bones with wet tearing sounds, taking chunks of flesh with them. She lifts each rib to her mouth and chews the meat off it with great relish.

He remembers, then, her earlier request, and as she digs around inside him and eats the parts she pulls out, he reaches out to rest his hands on her slender waist. He rocks her atop him as she eats, feeling her slide up and down on his cock even as his own blood and gore drip down her body. She still envelops what's left of his lower body between her legs. The roundness of her ass rests heavily against the gaping wounds where she pulled his legs off.

And then he feels a terrible jerk and tear as she grabs hold of his right lung and rips it out of his body. Blood gushes from the torn veins and arteries; it bubbles rapidly up from his mouth. He moans wetly, his grip on her slackening as his vision grows hazy for a moment.

With her free hand, still bloodied, she reaches out to stroke his face. "It's fine...you don't need this to keep showing me your love. But I do need it. I need every part of you to fill me up."

His vision clears in time for him to see her shoving the entire organ into her mouth and chewing slowly. The right side of his chest is just an empty half-cage now, bits of meat still clinging to the ribs of his back.

He lifts his hands from her waist to cup her blood-covered breasts, gently rubbing his thumbs over the nipples.

"Oh," she says as she gulps down the last of his lung. "Oh!" She rocks against him harder, radiating agony up his body as she jostles his ripped-open hips and pleasure up that same body as she moves so tightly and slickly on his cock. She thrusts so fiercely that for an instant it seems she'll pull his entire dismembered body inside of her, and then with another moan of delight she reaches a climax, and her blood-drenched body trembles atop him.

Gasping a little, she reaches down to stroke what's left of his chest. The fingers of her left hand slide over the exposed bones of his back; the fingers of her right hand rub lightly against shattered bits of bone.

In turn, he reaches up to tenderly stroke her face. She kisses his fingers, opening her mouth just slightly. "I'll eat those too...but not yet. No—"

Save for the initial huge and ragged hole she made into it, the left side of his chest is still intact. But now Irisviel takes hold of the broken bones at the edges of the wound and starts wrenching them away even as she begins to move on his cock once more.

Kiritsugu shudders, his arms falling back to his sides, and tries to gasp at the sensation, but all that happens is blood fills up his mouth. He tries to breathe reflexively, though he doesn't seem to need to here in this place beyond death, and feels blood filling up his remaining torn lung.

She finishes chewing the raw meat off the ribs she's pulled out of his chest, sucks the marrow out of them, and casts the shattered bones aside. Then she looks down at him with delight in her eyes, and with both hands she grabs hold of his breastbone and snaps it off his body.

He groans wetly, blood spilling from his lips, as he watches her gnaw the flesh off that bone as well. When she's done, she pauses, her motions atop him slowing. He can still feel his cock nestled deeply inside her hot wet cunt, but her attention now is on the great open space where his chest once was.

"How lovely," she says, looking down at his exposed heart and remaining lung, his stomach, his liver, the muscle of his diaphragm, open and waiting to be eaten before her. "You're like a platter laid out before me!"

He chokes a little, but somehow manages to speak. "Yeah. Go ahead and eat your fill."

"Yes," she says. "I will. It's wonderful to eat you, my love." She rests a hand on the curve of her full stomach and sighs. "I can feel the meat of your body resting inside me, starting to digest. Your body is becoming a part of my body. Soon, all of it..."

"It's a better end than I deserve," he says, blood running from his lips.

"No, that's not true," she says. She reaches down and rests her slender fingers atop his beating heart. He shudders at the feeling of her stroking the muscle gently. "You deserve the happiest ending in the world. You'll be so happy inside of me." And she rocks her hips against his maimed ones, squeezing the remains of his lower body tightly with her knees just as she squeezes his cock tightly with her cunt.

He gives a wet moan and reaches for her. "Iri..."

She leans down and kisses him. She drinks up the blood that runs from his mouth. He feels her breasts press against his open chest. His heart pulses against her skin.

With a sigh, she sits up again, and she thrusts her hips atop him once more. She moves against his cock, as wet and hot as the blood still gushing ceaselessly out of him. Then she reaches down with both hands, grasps the muscle of his diaphragm, and rips it out of his body.

He jerks and spasms beneath her as he feels more of his insides torn out of him. The organs of his belly start to spill into his chest like the contents of a torn shopping bag. His liver tumbles partway into the right side of his chest, anchored only by veins and arteries, some of which are severed and bleeding by now. He groans at the sensation.

Eagerly, she begins to eat the muscle she tore out, devouring it in huge bites with barely a pause to chew. Her hips keep moving upon him, sending shudders through his loosened organs. Reflexively, he tries to move his hips with hers, but it's difficult with his legs all gone. Instead, he takes hold of her waist again and returns to moving her on top of him, watching her cunt rise and fall slickly on the shaft of his cock beneath the swell of her overstuffed belly.

"Ah--ah—" She gulps down the last of the diaphragm muscle and quickly, eagerly reaches for more of him. She tears his liver out of his body entirely in a fresh spray of blood and bites down into the organ. "Mmm, how good!"

He gives a wet gasp. "There's not much of me left..." It's true. His arms are left, his head and his throat and his shoulders; his abdomen is still mostly intact. But his chest has been excavated save for his left lung and his heart, and more and more flesh and viscera disappear from his body as she works at him.

"Don't worry," she assures him. "I'm savoring every last bit of you—!" She sighs as she grasps the edge of his abdominal wall. She takes hold of it firmly, and then she tears it away from his body with a great wet ripping noise, leaving him fully open and gushing blood. "Oh, this will be so good too!"

He groans beneath her as she bites down into the big chunk of flesh she holds, tearing it apart with her teeth in a spray of gore. In no time at all, she's consumed the muscles of his belly, and she reaches down to pull his organs out. She gulps down his esophagus and stomach, his kidneys, his spleen; she starts on his intestines with a determined look. Still she grinds against his cock, eagerly filling herself with him in every way possible.

Eventually, she pauses, gasping. "There's so much," she says. "There's so much of you!" She moans a little as she cups his guts in her hands, letting them tumble over her slender fingers. He feels his entrails shift inside what's left of him as she runs her hands through them.

"Too much," he agrees. "Every part of me made mistakes. It all—" He groans. "It all belongs inside you instead." He reaches up to stroke her, to cup her gore-stained breasts in his hands.

She moans again and squirms atop him, trembling on the brink of another climax. "Ah, ah—" She shoves more of his guts inside her mouth and chews eagerly. He feels them unravel in her hands and tear apart against her teeth. As she gulps down the last of his intestines, she gives a great shudder and comes for a second time.

Her belly is immense now, bulging plentifully outward over his emptied innards. In contrast, there's not much left of him: his pelvis, with his cock still buried deeply inside her warm wet cunt; his ass on the other side of it; his spine and most of his back; his head and shoulders and arms; his left lung and heart.

As she gasps and comes down from her second climax, she focuses her attention on the last of those. She runs her fingers over his heart. "Hold me, my love," she says, leaning down over him. Her long white hair, sticky in places with his blood, falls over him, the strands brushing over the organs still left in his open chest cavity. "Hold me while I eat your heart."

She lowers her head inside him, or close to it; there's no longer much of a border between his insides and the outside world for his upper torso. There's still some skeleton, his spine remaining, the ribs of his back intact until they reach his sides, where they break off into jagged ends where she snapped them off to eat. But his chest is entirely open to the world above him below his shoulders and throat.

He wraps his arms around her and gently, fondly strokes her hair. Her own hands cling to his shoulders. She presses herself against him, her bulging belly pressing down into his empty abdomen and against his spine, her breasts dipping inside him to jostle his remaining organs above.

She tenderly kisses his heart as it beats beneath her lips. She makes a small noise of satisfaction and delight, and then she opens her mouth wide and bites down, deep into the muscle of his heart.

Rich red blood fountains out around her mouth. He tries to cry out at the feel of her teeth sinking into the most central part of him, but his throat is full of blood. He gasps and sputters wetly instead. His hands tremble on her, but still he strokes her hair with love.

At last she tears away her first chunk of muscle from his heart and lifts her blood-covered face from his chest. Beneath her, his heart still beats with a ragged hole torn in it, gushing blood everywhere.

She swallows. "Oh...it's so good. How can I love you this much? It really should be impossible, but I'm so full of my love for you! Oh, oh—" She grinds down on his cock as she gasps with pleasure. "Oh...I want to be deep inside you—"

She loosens her right hand from his shoulder and draws it down into his chest cavity instead. She slides her fingers inside the hole her teeth made in his heart, then her whole hand, exploring the space inside, pushing aside valves and membranes.

He manages to moan at the feeling of his own heart contracting and expanding around her delicate fingers. Somehow he speaks around all the blood. "This is where you belong, inside my heart—"

"Yes," she sighs. "Yes, it's mine, isn't it? It's mine—" Her hand curls within his heart, grasping it from within. He gasps as its beat speeds up, as it frantically pulses within her grasp.

She tightens her grip, and she pulls at it hard. He feels veins and arteries start to tear, but the aorta remains intact.

"I see," she says.

"What—" Before he can finish his question, she leans down again, still digging her fingers into his heart from within, and bites down on the heavy mass of his aortic artery. It rips in her teeth, and she gulps down the blood that sprays from it, drinking her fill as his heart somehow still gushes blood it should long since have been drained of. She bites and she tears, and then finally she straightens up again.

"Kiritsugu," she says happily, "please watch me as I eat your heart. Maybe then--maybe then you'll understand how happy you've always made me."

And she reaches down again, cups his heart in both her hands, and gently lifts it out of his chest. He moans helplessly at the sudden vacant feeling; only his left lung remains in his body now, wet and full of blood and useless.

Above him, Irisviel bites down into the heart she holds in her hands, still beating. She chews and she swallows as he watches, blood covering her face and running down her throat and chest. She rocks gently atop his hips as she eats, her cunt rising and falling on his cock.

He moans again. "Irisviel--I love you so much—"

"I know," she says. "I know...hold me, my love." She shifts the heart to one hand, and with the other she reaches down to lift him by the back of his head. He rises easily in her grasp--he has little weight now, with most of his body consumed and resting inside her bulging belly. He feels that belly press against his spine as she pulls him up, and then she's bringing his mouth to her blood-stained breast.

Obligingly, he draws her nipple between his lips and sucks, lifting his gaze to watch her eat as he does so. Her firm breast fills his mouth even as the torn muscle of his heart fills hers. He wraps his arms around her as directed and holds the gutted remnants of his body close to her full one.

For a few precious minutes, he nestles his meager remains against her, nuzzling and kissing and sucking at her breast as he lifts his gaze to watch her chew and swallow his heart with great delight. It's soon unidentifiable as the organ it once was; instead it's just a mass of trembling red muscle. More and more of it disappears into her mouth, until she's consumed it all, and that central part of him is as deep in her swelling belly as his cock still is in her slick cunt.

She sighs and gently pushes him back down before her. "That was wonderful," she says. She leans down, settling her hands in his empty chest cavity, pausing only to pull out the torn remnants of his left lung and start to eat that as well. "I remember now. I remember everything about how much I loved you, now that I've eaten up your heart."

He groans. "Good...good, I'm glad." He's happy for her. His body is utterly gutted, the legs totally missing after being consumed, every last internal organ eaten, and only his spine and the backs of his ribs still lingering in his torso. "But you still have some left to eat."

"Yes," she says brightly. "I'll take your arms now." Without delay, she reaches down to take hold of his right arm. He lifts it in her grasp till he can stroke her cheek tenderly. She sighs happily, turns to nuzzle his palm, and then opens her mouth and bites down into it.

With his heart gone, blood only trickles rather than sprays from the deep wound her teeth make. But still she tears away flesh quickly and gulps it down. She pauses as she reaches his fingers, then eats more delicately, slowly stripping flesh off each digit before crunching down on the bones. At last, she opens her mouth terribly wide and eats the rest of his hand in two big bites.

He watches the last of his mangled hand disappear into her mouth. "That's good," he says. The fingers she just ate have pulled too many triggers and set off too many bombs.

She stops, licking her lips, and frowns down at him. "Kiritsugu," she says, "are you troubled? Please don't think of such things right now. You only exist now to love me and be devoured by me. You don't need to worry about anything else."

He laughs softly and weakly, blood still bubbling up around his lips. "Of course not," he says. "It's really good to be eaten by you. Every bite you take is just as it should be."

"Yes, naturally it is," she agrees. "I existed once as kindling to feed the flames of your ideals, and that was the choice I made and it was beautiful. So now it's beautiful and just for you to exist as meat to feed my hunger."

He shudders and spasms a little beneath her at her words, his bare spine jerking, his cock involuntarily thrusting deeper into her. "That's right, that's right...!"

She moans sweetly and quickly bites down into his forearm. He feels her teeth dig deep into the muscle there, then rip it away. Does it hurt? He's not sure anymore. He doesn't know the meaning of pain any longer, only the satisfying sensation of feeling himself be disemboweled and dismembered down to the smallest pieces and finally devoured.

She strips the flesh eagerly from his entire arm, pausing only when the raw meat is in her mouth to savor the taste of it. She moans helplessly at the taste. "Oh, my love, if only you knew how good it feels to rip you apart in my teeth..."

He's too dazed to respond as he feels the fibers of muscle and sinew part from his bones, leaving them free and bare to the air around them. Finally, only lumps of torn red meat remain clinging to the bone, and she's gasping above him.

"Aaah, I've had so much," she says, groaning a little. "I've consumed so much of you, my body feels overwhelmingly heavy..." She lets go of the remains of his arm, letting it drop clumsily to the ground, and rests her hands on her belly where it swells massively out over the empty space where his belly used to be. "Oh, but I love it. I love being so full of you, I love having your meat filling me up." She rocks gently against him, and beneath her great full belly her cunt moves slickly against his cock.

"Good, I'm glad," he manages to say against the incredible pleasure radiating through his cock and up his spine, undiluted by the flesh that used to be around it. "You should--ah!"

As he speaks, she's reaching for his handless and half-devoured arm again. He's mid-sentence when she takes firm hold of it at the shoulder and, leaning over him, wrenches it out of the socket. Another part of his body disappears into her possession.

With a happy sigh, she lifts the bones to her mouth and starts to gnaw off the remaining chunks of wet red meat on them. He watches her raptly as carnal bliss courses through his remains, until at last she gulps down all of it, cracks the bones, and drinks the marrow.

She licks her lips. "You don't mind if I take the other one now too, do you?"

"Of course not," he says. "I no longer need to be anywhere but inside of you."

"I know," she says with a radiant smile on her blood-covered face. And she picks up his left arm, gently kisses along it for a few moments, and then bites down into the flesh of his bicep.

She eats more slowly now as she gnaws her way along his left arm, and he's curious, so he asks, "Are you getting full, Iri?"

She pauses and lifts her head a little from his upper arm. Beneath her chin as it drips with blood and gore is a sticky mess of torn muscle. "No, that's not it, my love," she says. "I should be, but I'm not. I'm just savoring what little is left of you. I don't want this to be over too soon."

"It's been incredible," he says. "I couldn't have asked for a better ending."

She giggles a little. "You make a wonderful meal, Kiritsugu!" With that said, she nuzzles her face into the ruin of his upper arm and resumes her feast with a little more speed now.

She begins to grind harder down on his cock as she devours more flesh off his remaining arm. Below the unnaturally huge swell of her belly, he can just see her cunt spread wide open on the base of his shaft, shifting up and down upon it.

At last, she eats his arm down mostly to the bone, and once more she leans over to grasp it at the shoulder and pull it fully off his body. He shudders with awed pleasure as he feels it detach, leaving him entirely limbless beneath her, nothing but an assemblage of bloody bones and a few remaining pieces of torso.

She straightens up to finish off the arm she just removed, and she starts to rock her hips even harder and faster upon him. The ecstasy surging up his cock and bare spine reaches the point of overwhelming him, and he goes limp against the ground, his hips jerking erratically and involuntarily beneath her.

She swallows the last scraps of meat off his arm, breaks the bones open, and drinks the marrow as he watches helplessly with dazed eyes, blood slowly trickling from his mouth. Then she sits back a little, legs spreading a bit wider around his hips.

"There's so much of you inside of me, you'd think I'd naturally forget about this part," she says, reaching down to touch the base of his cock where it enters her. "But I haven't at all. It's been filling me up so well all this time, even as I fill myself with the rest of you. Now—" She grinds down hard on him, her cunt tightening around his cock. She shivers a little atop him. "I want you to come with me this time, my love. Then I'll eat what's left of you, and you can be safe and content inside me."

He manages another groan, somehow, weak from lack of lungs. "Keep eating me," he insists. He starts to gesture, then remembers his arms are gone, devoured and inside her bulging belly. Instead, he nods a little at his devastated chest, at the empty space and fragments of bone and flesh that still remain in its place. "There's still some more you can eat like this."

"That's true," she says. She reaches down and starts to rip the half-broken ribs out of his back. They snap off in her hand, and he jerks each time as the vibrations rattle down his spine to meet the waves of pleasure surging up it. She lifts the meaty bones to her mouth and chews with relish even as she slides up and down on his cock.

He watches dizzily as she continues to consume him, until below his throat only his spine remains until it reaches his pelvis. His hips jerk and shudder erratically, driving his cock deeper inside her. It's almost the only sensation he can feel now, with so little of his body left: the wet heat of her cunt clinging tightly to his shaft, embracing the head of his cock deep inside her, and rubbing slickly against him as she rises and falls atop him. It all surges up his bare spine and pushes him to the brink.

With a low moan of joy, she leans down over him. Her impossibly immense belly presses hard against his spine, and he groans at the sensation. It's his own meat swelling her like that, his flesh that so overwhelms her body, and now his spine digs into the warmth of that swollen belly. It must be true what she said, that his meat is digesting inside her, because even as huge as her stomach has become, it still couldn't possibly hold all that she's eaten off him.

She cups his head in her hands and gently kisses his bloodied mouth. "I love you," she says, and then she lowers her head further and starts to bite into the remaining meat around his collarbone.

Her teeth tear into him once more just as she thrusts her hips on him and takes his cock in deeper than ever before. He comes in that instant, penetrating and being penetrated by her, the pleasure consuming his consciousness just as she consumed his body. He hears her almost weeping with the force of her own orgasm above him, and he wishes he could hold her, but it's too late: his arms are gone along with the vast majority of the rest of his body.

Distantly, he feels her slowly pull away from him, her cunt gently, slickly sliding off his softening cock, already dripping his come. He's still awash with pleasure. With so much of his flesh eaten and his bones broken off, he can't feel anything except this slowly fading bliss.

He groans a little as she lifts him below the waist and sinks her teeth into the flesh of his ass. His hips jerk and shudder weakly in her hands as she eats the last of his remaining meat. "It's fine, my love," she says in reassuring tones around a mouthful of his flesh. She swallows it with relish and continues. "You're as delicious as ever, and it feels good by now, doesn't it?"

He remembers how to speak instead of merely moan. "Yeah," he says. "Nothing else ever felt as good as being eaten by you."

She moans herself as she tears off the last of the raw meat of his ass with her teeth, chews it up, and swallows it. In her hands she grips his tailbone and his pelvis. Not much flesh remains on there: only his cock, hard again now and aching for her touch, and a little bit of flesh around it.

Gently, she lowers her lips to the head of his cock and kisses it. He trembles in anticipation, and sure enough, in the next moment she opens her mouth again, draws the head of his cock between her teeth, and bites down.

He begins to orgasm once more as she tears apart his cock with her teeth, his come spattering on her face as she eagerly chews her way through the shaft. Only when she's eaten it all the way down to the base does the spray subside. Then he feels his balls disappear between her lips too, and she sucks at them for a moment before biting down and tearing them away from the meager remnants of his body.

When she finally lifts herself back to a kneel, she's gasping with the effort of it. There's so much of his meat nestled in her enormous belly that it's almost difficult for her to move. Her face and chest drips with blood, come, and gore. She is still unimaginably beautiful.

She begins to snap away his remaining bones from his body, still hungrily drinking the marrow each time, until finally all that remains is a fragment of his neck and his head above it.

She sighs in bliss as she gathers up his head, all that remains of his body, in her arms and gathers it close to her body. He rests now atop the giant swell of her belly, between her plentiful breasts, and he rests there, feeling only bliss himself.

"Thank you, my love," she says tenderly. "For giving me your flesh like this. I feel full again at last."

"It was good," he says. "It was as it should be."

She giggles a little. "Don't be so dreary about it! You were really delicious, and it was fun!"

He chuckles weakly. "I suppose you could say that."

"I do," she says. He realizes that she's trying to rise to her feet and failing; the weight of her full belly drags her down too much. Before he can protest, though, she's compromising and rising to her knees instead. There she holds him gently as she says, "Are you ready for me to finish eating you now?"

"Of course," he says, and at last with a satisfied look, she lifts his head to her mouth. She bites down into his scalp, cracking skull beneath her teeth; she spits out the shards of bone as she tears away bits of skull. Then she buries her face inside his cranium and begins to gulp down his brain matter like a dessert.

He feels his consciousness start to fade as her mouth sucks up its very material. All the same, he manages to murmur, "I love you," just before he disappears. He knows those three words are a better and purer epitaph than he deserves, but as he disappears inside of her, he no longer cares enough about guilt or justice to find that a problem. The only thing left for him to do is love her.

* * *

_Once again, after a long time, she is full of love._

_Irisviel leans back into the light and love all around her and sighs in satisfaction. She's still a mess. Blood coats her body and come trickles down her face and breasts. But in the face of this, she feels only bliss._

_As a soulless, corrupted creature, she spent many years in the space between life and death after she died. Her only wish was to watch her loved ones be happy, and she did not receive it. But now she has granted happiness to one of them, and with his mortal flesh inside her, she will be claimed by what lies beyond this world at last._

_She waits for the light to consume her, and, once more, she is not afraid._


End file.
